


dying by the hand

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: happy fathers day





	dying by the hand

**Author's Note:**

> happy fathers day

Josh pulls at his hair. He looks in the mirror and inspects the rounds of his face. He sits down against the bathtub and puts his head in his hands.   
  
His toothbrush has been abandoned for weeks, it's dry, sitting in the cabinet. He hasn't been washing his face, spots are building a home on his forehead again. He hasn't eaten properly in four days, most of the 'Best before' dates ran out. He's scared.  
  
"You need to get your shit together," Tyler says. "Josh, please. You-"  
  
"I know, I know, I-" Josh pulls at his hair. "Tyler-"   
  
Tyler slams his fist against the sink. His voice is raspy, "Shut up, Josh. Please, I don't want you to end up like Dad. You know-" His voice breaks. He pauses. "-what happened to him. He didn't take care of himself, didn't mind his business, and- please, I don't want you to end up like him. Please, Josh." He cries. "Don't do this."  
  
Tyler sits down next to Josh. Awkwardly wrapping his arms around the boy in any way he can work out, he cries into his neck. Josh's tear tracks are long, running down his jaw.  
  
"You were doing so good, Josh, please, please, _please_ don't shut down on me." Tyler's voice is uneven.  
  
"It's hard, Tyler," He cries. "I have this image in my head so- so goddamn much. Make it stop, please, I don't want this," He yells. "I can't fucking help myself."  
  
He pulls at his hair, while Tyler screams and cries and knocks down, throws around hairbrushes and shampoo bottles.


End file.
